


Breaking Celebacy with Seb

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Football player Seb, One Shot, Penetration, Roleplay, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb shows interest in role-playing but you can't seem to keep a straight face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Celebacy with Seb

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo then placed a letter on it for the story:  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1f/3e/2f/1f3e2f22945e02ba506a635f1b5c9a8f.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

It's going on your second month without having sex with your boyfriend of three years, Sebastian Stan. You had read somewhere that delaying sex with your partner can heighten your five senses (sensually) and make the wait and build up for intimacy worth while. Sebastian - though completely against the idea of withholding intercourse with you - respected your decision and went along with it. However, he did set some ground rules as follows: 

1) "We will have heavy makeout sessions."  
2) "We can most certainly jerk off any time we want - no penetrating toys for you, Miss."  
3) "We can have phone/skype sex whenever I say - since I AM sacrificing my needs and get EXTREME cases of blue balls."  
4) "When it finally comes time to do 'the dirty', we have to role-play whatever I want." 

You happly agree. 

So, your abstinence pact is finally coming to an end tomorrow, the start of the weekend, and Sebastian couldn't be any more excited. You were just as anxious to feel his naked parts on yours but you had promised your best friend a few months prior that you would baby-sit your God son, Caleb, that weekend. You couldn't back out on her last minute just to get your jollies off. 

You explain this to Seb who groans on the other end of the line, "Are you kidding me right now? You're punkin' me, right?" 

"I'm sorry, babe, but I did promise her months before we even made the pact. She's going on a cruise and doesn't have anyone else. I can't do that to her," you frown over the phone while you clean your apartment for baby Caleb's arrival. 

He sighs in defeat, "Fine....can I at least spend the weekend with you? Help you out with the little guy?" 

You smile, dellighted and excited, "Of course! I can use the company of someone who doesn't talk jibberish and doesn't poop himself after feeding." 

"Well, I wouldn't discount the 'pooping-after-eating' part but I'll see you tomorrow night," you can hear him smiling on the other end. 

"Can't wait. Love you."

"Love you more," he says before hanging up and quickly googling where he can buy costumes this time of year. 

********

Baby Caleb is a year old and is a darling to babysit - always quiet, rarely cries and is easily entertained so it is usually easy watching him for a few days. Your best friend dropped him off at your apartment this morning before heading out and thanked you immensely. While waiting for the arrival of Sebastian, you busy yourself and Caleb with grocery shopping, playing in the park and watching Sesame Street together. 

You're in the eat-in kitchen cooking up dinner when the doorbell rings. You walk over to the intercom, "Who is it?"

"It's me, babe." You smile at the sound of his voice and buzz Sebastian in. Theres a tingling feeling of excitement starting in your belly. Caleb throws his bottle off his highchair where he is sitting and you turn around to pick it up. You hear the door open and laugh, "You will not believe what Caleb did to me today - " 

You spin around to greet your boyfriend and notice he is wearing a black and white letterman's jacket. You stop where you stand and furrow your brow, "That's a new jacket....the 'S' stand for Seb?" you chuckle as you bend over to feed Caleb his dinner. 

Sebastian looks at your ass like a piece of meat, licks his lips and walks up to you, standing behind you, his white denimed hips pressing against your backside. You shoot up when his hands grasp your hips firmly, you turn to him, "Not in front of the baby! I'm feeding him, Seb!"

He presses a long hard kiss on your cheek and slaps your ass, "That was a G-rated kiss because he's watching....later will be more toward the NC-17 mark, if you know what I mean." He smiles as he places a shopping bag at your feet. 

You put Caleb in front of the TV to watch cartoons in the living room, walk back to the bag at your feet and kneel down to see what is inside. You pull out a red and white high school cheerleader outfit, complete with pom-poms. You laugh hysterically for what seems like five minutes and look at Sebastian's perplexed face which only makes you laugh louder, clutching your sides. 

"STOP! STOP! You're gonna make me pee my pants!" you say, nearly rolling on the floor in a giggle fit. 

He tries to talk over your laughter, "What's so funny?"

You get off the floor and present the costume to him, "Have you not seen what you brought me? It's a cheerleader's costume," you wipe a tear from your eyes.

"Yes it is. Now that you've passed the eye exam, you can put the outfit on now," he replies.

You look at him incredulously. 

He sighs, "One of the rules that YOU said I could lay down at the end of our pact was you will role-play whatever I wanted to do. So..here it is," he places his hands behind his back with a snide smile on his face.

"...you know you look ridiculous in that jacket right?" 

Sebastian walks up to you and snakes his arm around your waist and pulls you close, slamming your body into his, "You can say anything you want about my lame jacket but once that baby goes to sleep, you're gonna be my play thing for as long as I want...." he inhales your scent on your neck and moans, "Mmm...God, I can't wait to see you wear that thing..." He trails small kisses up your neck, "I was a good boy...I didn't even jerk off the last few days, been holding it in just for you..." he nips at your ear lobe and sucks it into his mouth. You press your thighs together to get some friction down there. His hot breath against your skin, his tongue dancing with your earlobe...you may orgasm right there if he doesn't stop now.

You pull away, trying your best not to care, "Fine....watch Caleb. I need to shower before putting the baby to sleep and putting on that God awful outfit." Seb fist pumps into the air and you roll your eyes and walk away. 

******  
After it took an hour to put Caleb to sleep for the night, you grab the shopping bag with the costume and head toward your bedroom when Sebastian calls to you. 

"Wait! I haven't told you our roles and the scenario yet!" he says with a straight-face making you stifle another uproarious laughing fit. 

"Um, ok....tell me of this 'scenario'."

Just like that, Sebastian, who has trouble coming up with simple solutions to daily living tasks like how to put away leftover food or when to throw out the garbage, spews out an elaborate story of young high school lovers with zest and vigor.

"We are high school students in our senior year of school. I'm the star Quarterback and you're the slutty head cheerleader that all my teammates have messed around with but you haven't given me a shot. Until, that is, one day you invite me over to study for Ms Finkel's trig exam. I bring over some beers so we can drink while we study. We get drunk, forget about the test and we fuck like teenagers all over the apartment before your parents get home."

Your mouth agape in utter disbelief at how intricate his story was - he even has a name for the fictional teacher! 

All you can say is, "I wish you put this much thought into planning dates."

"Well, hop to it then! Let's go, let's go! Need I remind you that your parents can return home any minute?" he sticks to the story. He shoos you into the bedroom to change, "And when you come out, I'll be at the door waiting to be let in so be in character." He wags his finger in your face like a teacher. 

You shake your head and go to change. 

A few minutes later, you look at your reflection in the mirror and notice the costume is one size too small. The top is too tight and short, exposing your tummy and the pleaded skirt barely covers your ass cheeks. You put your hair in a ponytail and head toward the livingroom when you hear a knock on the door. You open the door and it's Sebastian, still wearing his black and white letterman jacket, tossing a football in his hands, serious as a heart attack. 

You snort and hold your mouth closed so no giggles come out. Sebastian sighs with annoyance, "Come on, [Y/N]! I took your celebacy thing seriously, try to take my idea seriously."

"Ok, ok..I'm sorry..I'll try harder i promise."

"Thank you."

You inhale and exhale deeply before tapping into a naive teenager and smile, "Hey, Sebastian! Come on in!" Your voice a tone higher than your normal voice. 

A smerk curls over Sebastian's lips and enters the apartment. He places the football on the table by the door and says, "I forgot to bring my textbooks, I hope we can still study..."

"Oh....that's all right." You make way for Seb to walk into the livingroom. He scans the place as if he's never been in your apartment before (remember, he's keeping in character) and sits at the corner of the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him, arms spread out on the back of the couch. He flashes you a smile and pats the cushion next to him, "Come on over.." 

You sit down slowly, trying to modestly hide your ass cheeks with the little material of the skirt. Sebastian puckers his lips as he watches your ass sit down. He adjusts himself (already). You turn your body to face him leaning back on the couch and say, "Well, since you forgot your textbooks, we can watch TV." You had no idea what to say or do. He sits up, "Oh! I almost forgot! I got us some beers." 

"No, thank you," you sweetly reply. 

"Here, I'll get you one," he's about to stand up when you stop him.

"I said, no, thank you."

Sebastian breaks character, "But, babe, that's part of the story."

You whisper back like you're actually in a play and the audience in the room wouldn't hear you break character, "And I would take it if I weren't babyistting so I can't drink it right now." 

"Fine.." he settles back into his seat and leans back. 

You clear your throat, "Would you like something to eat?"

"I could eat." 

You get up and walk over to the kitchen, your back turned as you serve him a plate, "I made chicken pesto in pasta. It's an old reci-" 

Sebastian's hands are snaking up your outer thighs and you spin around and slap him in the face with a gasp. He's shocked you hit him and you apologize, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Was I not suppose to repremand you? Does my character dislike you because I feel that she does?" you start to get in the flow of things.

Seb can only smile as he rubs his red cheek you slapped and says, "You can take your character any where you want so long as I get what I want in the end."

"Ok, so I'll keep going...I think I'm starting to like this," you smile widely and clear your throat to jump back into acting, "Don't you touch me! Back up!" 

Sebastian places each of his hands on the counter on either side of your body and leans into your face, "All the other guys get to touch you, why can't I?" 

You turn your head to the side, feigning disgust, "Because you're not Derek." 

The real Sebastian snaps out of character and looks at you accussingly, "Who the Hell is Derek?" 

"You know Derek....the captain of the baseball team..." you ease his worry. 

"OH!" he calms down, "Right....Derek....how can you like him? He's an asshole!" 

"No he's not!" you protest. Sebastian roughly spins your body around and grinds his front onto your backside, you can feel his hard on through his white denims. He whispers roughly in your ear as his hands feel up your thighs, "Do you touch yourself at night? Thinking of Derek? I know you do..."

You shriek with desire, "Stop!....stop saying such dirty things!" You jut your ass out into his package, teasingly, and spin around to face him, "I see the way you look at me at school. Your eyes always on me, watching me. I don't like it!" 

"You don't like it - you love it. I catch you staring at me during math class, your legs crossed, trying to tighten your clit, thinking of me eating your pussy on your bed surrounded by your stuffed animals like a dirty slut," he is breathing down your neck, lips barely touching your skin. Your knees buckle at his filthy talk and you push him back to walk away into the livingroom. He follows, eyes narrow and close behind you.

You turn around and he's behind you, you push him back onto the couch, his thighs parted, his eyes looking up at you with want. You look down at his face and turn your nose up, "I would never fuck you, Sebastian Stan."

He quickly sits up, pulls your knees inward making them bend and topple over to his sitting body. You are now straddling his hips, his hands holding your wrists behind your back, "Don't make me beg, [Y/N]. Just suck my dick and then I'll go home....I promise I won't stain any of your parents furniture.." 

"I don't suck dicks! I ride them.." a smile crosses your lips as Seb thrusts his hips up into you making you gasp. "Do it again," you ask politely and he thrusts up again, his jeans coming into contact with your thin cotton panties, rubbing it just the right way on your clit. You plead again with your eyes closed and break character, "Please, keep going, Seb..." 

Sebastian brings your face in for a deep kiss and pushes you over his lap and to the side onto the couch as he lays you down, him on top, you wrapping your bare legs around his hips. You continue to kiss as he dry humps into you, one of his hands underneath your shirt as his other holds himself up. He thrusts harder into your wet panties and with each push you gasp like a helpless little girl. "God....this feels so good, baby..please don't stop," you plead as yourself not as the cheerleader. It's been two months since you've felt him that close to your core that the friction felt unbelievable! You gasp loudly and close your eyes, "Oh..I'm gonna cum....." 

"Yesssss....come on....cum for me, baby girl..." he hisses in your ear as he gives two more thrusts and you scream and shudder underneath his body. 

Sebastian purrs, looking at you shuddering and moaning at the end of the climax, "Oooo, my precious girl creamed her cotton panties for me....that was so fucking hot to watch you cum that way...like a sweet virgin...." 

You open your eyes, lust still in your eyes, wanting to return the favor, "I wanna sit on your big cock..." 

He arches a brow and pulls you up to straddle him once more. "You better hurry before your parents come home." He unbuckles his belt and opens his jeans releasing his erect dick, holding it in his hand and looks up at you, "Spit on it." 

You spit down on it and rub your saliva in with your two hands as he lets his head drop back against the sofa and exhales, "Fffffffuuuuuck...."

You pull your thong to the side and slam your drenched pussy down onto his thick member and yelp, "God...you're so much bigger than Derek.."

Seb smiles up at you and proceeds to place his hands on your hips, your hands on his shoulders and he begins bouncing you up and down on his stiff dick, your tits bouncing under your shirt. Seb bounces you higher and harder, gritting his teeth and tightening his lips as beads of sweat form on his forehead. 

"Oh God!.....I'm gonna cum again! Seb!"

"Keep going, baby..I'm almost there!.....shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiit!" he yells when your apartment door opens, your parents are standing there - they let themselves in with the hidden key under the doormat! 

Your parents scream as you jump off Seb and scream as well. Your parents cover their eyes in shame, "WE WERE IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD AND JUST WANTED TO SAY HI!" 

Sebastian piles pillows over his now flaccid penis and you cover your mortified face, "OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FIRST!?!" 

"We see we caught you at a bad time...we'll be going now..." your embarrassed father pulling your traumatized mother out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Silence.

Sebastian sits there, moping and says, "I told you to hurry before your parents got home." 

You shoot him a look to kill.


End file.
